


Child's Play

by Scho_s



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Boxing Day, Christmas Shopping, Developmental stuttering, Gen, Syllable repetition, Will has a stutter, child!Will, child!tom, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scho_s/pseuds/Scho_s
Summary: Blakefield Winter Wonderland Day 26: Boxing Day.Will goes on a shopping spree with his dad and encounters an interesting boy.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Walking In A Blakefield Wonderland





	Child's Play

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I know literally nothing about boxing day, we don't celebrate it where I'm from. I got all information from google, apologies if something's incorrect.
> 
> I was quite eager to get started with my idea of little kid stuttering Will, but it didn't really turn out how I wanted.  
> I really tried to write from a child's point of view, which might make some of the writing a bit simple and naive.
> 
> Not sure if this is mentioned anywhere, but Will is 10 and Tom is 8 here.
> 
> Anyway,  
> English is not my first language. Feel free to correct any mistakes.  
> Enjoy!

Will opened his eyes, lack of sleep leaving a burning feeling, though he didn’t really care. Today was going to be amazing, his dad had said. They were going to go shopping! He squinted at his alarm clock, _05.34_ , was displayed in big, red numbers. Normally he hated waking up early, but not today! Because they were going shopping. _Boxing day,_ or something like that, his dad had said. Though he didn’t really know what it was about, it was something he looked forward to every year. He loved picking out gifts, not just for himself, but also for his friends and family. Will liked making them happy. He enjoyed the broad smiles on their faces, the way their eyes shone as they unpacked their gift, chosen carefully by Will.

Unable to fall back asleep, he trotted towards his dad’s room. The tiled floor was cold on his small feet, and the air was chilly. He shivered in his flimsy dinosaur pyjamas. The large bedroom’s door was slightly opened, and he peered through the crack. In the darkness he could see a bump on the bed. His dad was fast asleep, snoring slightly. Will tiptoed forward, climbing on the tall bed and wincing when it creaked a little.

“William?” His father’s low voice broke the silence that hung heavy in the air. The man turned around on his back, facing his son and rubbing his eyes from exhaustion. “What’s wrong?”

The kid put on his best puppy eyes, looking innocent though it was difficult to see in the dark.

“Ca-Ca-Can’t sleep, dad.” He whispered, crawling closer to his father, who raised an arm. Will crept underneath it, snuggling tight against his dad’s chest.

“Why?” His dad gingerly combed his large fingers through Will’s soft locks.

“Wanna go sho-sho-shopping.” Will said, stifling a yawn. He still was excited for the day’s activity, though the lack of sleep was now starting to catch up on him.

“I know kid.” Dad answered, a proud smile on his face yet invisible in the dark. “Just try to sleep a few more hours. The stores aren’t open yet.”

Will nods and closes his eyes. His father’s bodily warmth offered him the comfort needed to sink into a dreamless sleep.

A few hours later Will and his father woke up again, this time at a reasonable hour. Will was trembling with nerves, eager to get to the store. he was extremely excited to go buy some gifts for their family and friends. His father groaned as Will moved in the bed. Work, festivities and being a single father left him exhausted.

“Come on, dad!” laughed Will, It was already past eight in the morning and he knew that the streets will be very busy. He jumped up and down on the bed to try and get his father to get up, giggling with glee all the while.

“Yeah yeah, I'm coming.” his father sighed, voice still deep from sleep, and sat up on the bed. He loved Will with all his might but sometimes a ten-year-old can drain one’s energy in a matter of minutes.

In the meantime Will had ran to the bathroom and gathered his clothes, putting him on swiftly. He had put together his outfit the previous day with his father’s help, so that he could spare some time this morning. His dad joined him in their small bathroom as Will brushed his teeth, and soon enough they were both ready for the day.

Once they were both ready, dressed and had eaten some breakfast, they walked out to their car in the cold. It had been snowing, the landscape was covered in a thick, white blanket. Will was already shivering it his thin jacket, as they got in their car. His father turned the thermostat up to full, before getting back out to scrape the ice off the windows before they left. Will loved to make funny faces at his dad on the other side of the window as he scraped the glass.

As soon as that was done and his father entered the car again, the atmosphere was very amiable. They talked about the things they were planning: visiting family, presents they were getting, about the Holidays that were coming.

Time passed quickly and before they realized it they were at their destination. Finding a parking space proved to be a more difficult task, it took his dad at least five minutes, since the streets were very busy. After all everyone came out shopping today. The discounts on some products were unbelievable, and everyone wanted their chance to get a cheap gift for someone else.

At last they found the parking space and Will and his father got out. Will didn’t make any effort to hide the spring in his step, not being able to contain his excitement to go shopping. His father shook his head and rolled his eyes playfully at his son, though he didn't really mind how enthusiastic he was. It was very rare to see Will like this. His son absolutely hates going to school as he’s being bullied by his classmates because he stuttered. No matter how many times he addressed this to the teachers, they never seemed to want to solve the conflict.

As much as it hurt to say, Will wasn't quite good at any subject either. He tries and he tries but he just can’t do it. His stutter caused him bad grades in English class – the teacher shows no compassion to his disorder, and Will does not have the insight needed for math. The only thing that Will excelled at was history. That was something that Will absolutely adores. He has read every single book on the First World War available in their library and his father was always scavenging for more books in bookstores because that's what Will loves most: reading. He loved just getting into a different world, not having to deal with the troubles that were his own.

An hour later found the two of them searching along shelves in a certain store, looking for just the perfect gift for Will’s aunt. he couldn't really find _the_ perfect thing though. He didn't really know what to get her, but he did know that the things displayed on the shelves were not what he wanted to give her.

Will browsed and browsed the shelves, but nothing really stood out. He sighed, exasperated. He was ready to give up, leave the store and maybe look someone somewhere else. His dad wasn't really finding anything either. However, suddenly, his eye fell on _just_ the thing.

It was a gorgeous ring, a golden band with a simple, yet beautiful gem on top, glistening in an alluring way. Will wasn't sure if the gold was real or not, but he didn't really care. He didn’t think his aunt would care either. It was absolutely gorgeous, shimmering in the light of the sun that fell through the store’s square windows. He walked towards it with a fast pace, to look at it from close by.

Will picked up the box that it was in: a gorgeous red velvet looking box. The top had a Golden plate on it that you could customize. Will’s eyes widened, he imaged the way his aunt’s name would look like, engraved in the golden plaque. He imagined her happiness at his gift, she would be _so_ happy with that! She loved jewelry, especially rings. Will put the box back down, and ran across the store to get his father so that he could get a look for at it too.

But when he came back to the place where the ring had been, with his dad in tow, the box was nowhere to be found. Will gasped as he browsed the shelves again and again, trying to spot the velvet box that it was in. Tears welled up in his eyes, he’d found the perfect gift but now it was gone.

Could somebody else have taken it? What if it was already sold then?

In the corner of his eye, he saw a little boy, who was holding the box that Will was looking for. The boy seemed a little shorter than him, but not much. He had copper hair that seemed to disheveled, sticking out in all directions. He was staring at the ring too, showing it off to, who Will supposed was his mother.

“Look, mama!” he said, ‘look what I just found!”

His mother nodded absent mindedly. She didn't really seem interested in the ring, and this made the huge smile fall from the kids face. Will saw his chance.

He approached the boy, although a little shyly and he said: “if your mo-mo-mom doesn't want it, then ca-can I ha-have it?”

The boy protested, a blush went up his cheeks. “No,” he said, “no and you cannot convince me otherwise! I will not give it to you.” To further press his point, the boy held the box close to his chest, protecting it from Will.

“Please,” Will pleaded, he felt anger bubbling up. How dare the boy not give the perfect gift to him! He was ready to just yank the box out of the boy's hands, when his father intervened.

“Will”, he said in a firm voice, “have some respect! If the boy has it first, then he has a right to buy it.”

“Bu-bu-but he didn't!” Will said. “He di-di-didn't ha-have it first! I did, and he ju-just took it!”

“Well, I didn't see you anywhere.” said the boy, still clutching the velvet box to his chest. His mom approached them, curious as to what was going on.

“Be-be-because.. Because I was ge-getting my da-dad!” Will said. “I wa-wanted to show it to him.”

His dad shook his head: “Will, the boy has it now. Just leave it.”

“No! I wo-won't.” Will said, “I wa-wa-want it for au-auntie.”

“I know, Will. I know.” said his father. Gently he crouched down to the boys height.

“Hi, little boy.” He said, his voice was gentle and he made sure to keep his body open to not intimidate. “What's your name?”

The boy looked around for his mom, and she nodded at him, encouraging.

“Tom.” he said shyly, a blush covering his cheeks.

“Hi Tom,” his father said, “my name is Jack. And this is what you wanted to give to your mama, huh?” He said, gesturing to the boxed ring clutched in his hands.

The boy nodded. Suddenly it was quiet for a while. Jack didn’t actually know how to solve the situation. Once Will had seen something he wanted, there was no convincing him otherwise. But the boy seemed to be the same.

He didn't really know what to say, until suddenly Will broke the silence.

“I thi-think you're cute”, he said and the blood crept to his cheeks, fidgeting with his hands.

“Thank you,” Tom said, “I think you're cute too. Though you talk funny.” Tom smiled gently which caused a furrow in Will’s brow. He didn’t like when people called out his stutter.

“Actually," Tom said as he looked at the ring one more time, after noticing Will’s sudden sadness. “You can have the ring.”

“Really?” Will exclaimed.

“Really,” the boy nodded. “I don't think my Mama will be happy with the ring. I will find something else for her instead.”

His mom blushed but nodded, she did not like the way rings felt around her fingers. It felt extremely restricting.

“That's a good idea,” said Will's father. He silently commended the way that the boys solved the conflict. Adults could learn something from children.

“That way we're both happy, indeed.” Said Thomas’ mother. “But Tom, we have to go.” she continued.

“The broad smile that had returned to Tom's face fell. “No! I don't want to leave! I just made a friend.” he said to his mother.

“I know Tom, I know. But we have a lot more shopping to get done.”

“But I don't wanna leave my friend!” he insisted, gripping Will’s arm tightly.

Will's father intervened, he had an idea.

“Here”, he said, rushing to get a piece of paper and pen together, and quickly wrote his phone number on it. He then gave the number to Tom's mother.

“Call me, maybe they can play at each others’ houses a few times. See how it goes?”

“Yeah, maybe they can.” Thomas mother said with a smile, nudging Tom whose grin also had returned. “But now Tom, we really have to get going.”

Tom sadly waved goodbye to his new friend.

Will’s face soured when Tom’s figure disappeared.

“What's wrong?” his father asked, “aren't you happy you got the ring?”

“I am.” Will said. “Bu-but I lost my-my friend.”

Jack barked out a laugh. “Lost your friend?” He ruffled his son’s hair. “You didn't lose him! You'll be able to go play with him very soon. But now we need to go shopping. You know, we still need quite some gifts.”

Will nodded, his new friend almost forgotten as he sped through the store to find more suitable gifts. Soon after they went to the cashier to pay for their stuff, and then left the store.

Miraculously, they came across Tom and his mother again about an hour later, in a different store. Will was over the moon to see his friend again, and Tom seemed to return the feeling. Their parents left them to play together for a while, as the store had a small playground for kids to play as their parents shopped.

Suddenly Will came out, running towards his father. His face was red and his hair was a bit disheveled. Tom was nowhere to be seen and fear gripped Jack’s heart.

“Dad!” he yelled. “Dad!”

Once Will reached his father, he gripped his jacket tightly. “Can Tom come play with us tonight?”

Jack cast a look at Tom’s mother who had come to see what the commotion was about, fearing that something had happened to her son. She smiled, relieved that nothing was wrong.

“Can he?”

Jack laughed too, nodding to his son. “Yes, he can.”

Will whooped loudly, earning some glances from other people around.

“But next time don’t scare us like that!”

But Will was already on his way back to his newfound friend to share the good news.


End file.
